


Nominis

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Для <b>RasrowTheChaos</b> по заявке: <i>AU. У каждого человека на коже возникает татуировка с именем человека, в которого он влюбился, но влюблённость может быть не взаимной. Гэри краем глаза замечает у Джейми на руке татуировку с его именем. Гэри хочет проверить, в него ли влюбился Джейми, или в другого человека по имени Гэри.</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Nominis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlainTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/gifts).



> _Nominis_ (лат.) — имя.  
>  Будем считать, что в этой вселенной «татуировки» с именами суженых так и называются — номинис.

Всё начинается тем, чем должно заканчиваться: точкой над «i».

Точка появляется под левой ключицей, и Гэри предпочитает считать ее родинкой. Синей. С кем не бывает.

Через несколько дней становится ясно — ни с кем не бывает: «i» проступает целиком.  
«Это “Дэвид”», — думает Гэри. Он не удивлен.

Но удивление приходит и располагается в его доме докучливым гостем, который не понимает намеков и вовсе не собирается уходить. Типа Каррагера.  
— Что с рукой? — спрашивает Гэри, заметив на его запястье квадрат пластыря.  
— Порезался. Э-э… готовил?  
— Резал салат, а порезал вены?  
Нахмурившись, Джейми ссутуливается и прячет руку в рукав.  
Вместо ответа Гэри молча оттягивает ворот свитера.

  


* * *

— Это даже не мое имя, — возражает Джейми, едва вернув себе дар речи. То есть, сразу. — Не по-настоящему.  
— Отлично. Значит, это и не ты.  
— Может, это и не номинис? Они же проявляются лет в восемнадцать, как зубы мудрости.  
— Мудрости… — вздыхает Гэри, выразительно воззрившись на него, но не заканчивает шутку. Джейми качает головой — и это всё, мол, на что ты способен, остряк?

Они молчат минуты две. Похоже, это их рекорд.  
— Уже чувствуешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает Джейми, старательно глядя в сторону.  
— Вообще ничего. А ты?  
— А я, блин, без ума от тебя. Так, не начинай! Яcно, я всегда без него! Пойду принесу нам выпить.

  


* * *

Неуклюжие шутки становятся их желтыми кирпичами, путем обратно к нормальности.  
— А у Эда номинис «Эдвард», и знаешь, где?.. — Джейми играет бровями. — У меня есть доказательства.  
— Хватит фотографировать писающих людей, — фыркает Гэри. — Это уже нездорово.

Стеб надежнее депрессии и гнева, или они оба забуксовали в отрицании. Гэри уверен только в одном: всякий раз, когда Джейми смотрит на него, — и неважно, обсуждают они Гре-Нал, лимит легионеров или зональную опеку, — в его глазах та же мысль, что неотступно преследует самого Гэри.

Почему ты.  
Из всех людей — почему именно ты.

— Я надеюсь, это Линекер, — ворчит Джейми.  
— Хороший выбор, — кивает Гэри. — Я надеюсь, это Варди.

  


* * *

Через неделю об этом узнают гримеры, через две — газетчики, и целые сутки они в мировых трендах Твиттера. «Пэдди Пауэр» запускает баннер: «Гэри или Джейми?» — принимая ставки, кто из них сверху. В февральском выпуске Гэри зачитывает Джейми заготовленную продюсерами «валентинку» и получает взамен коробку пончиков. Рейтинги MNF сравниваются с «Икс-фактором».

А в остальном — ничего не меняется. Они забрасывают друг друга сообщениями с пятницы, ходят на матч раз в уик-энд, грызутся все понедельники напролет.

Разве что Джейми обзаводится привычкой целовать его под ключицу. Самовлюбленный козел.  
— Надо понимать, это не Линекер?  
— Срать на Линекера, — ухмыляется он, и всё заканчивается тем, что всё начинается.


End file.
